


On My Way

by adelesbian



Category: Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Coming Out, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thundra tops I know weird, Vaginal Fingering, and a door, most of it is jen coming out then the last bit is Jen and Thundra fucking, they break a couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: “Aren’t you a little old to have a sexuality crisis? You’re like forty,” Amadeus said.Jen shot him a dirty look. “I’m not that old. Besides, you’re never too old to realize you’re not into men,” she said.Jen comes out a lesbian and Thundra confirms any doubts she had.





	On My Way

Jen let out a groan and placed her phone on her desk face down. “I want to say this in the most respectful way as possible, I hate men,” Jen said as Bradley, her amazing, wonderful, gay assistant, entered the room.  
“What happened?” Bradley asked handing her her coffee.  
“Dick pic,” Jen said, “but just, in general, why does it feel like a chore to try and date?”  
Bradley leaned on the wall thoughtfully. “Datings just tough,” he said.  
“I’ve been in like one decent relationship in my whole life,” Jen scoffed leaning her head onto her hand. “One!”  
“What was different about that relationship?” Bradley asked sitting down in one of the seats she used for clients.  
Jen shrugged her shoulders listlessly. “He was kind of unbelievably perfect,” she said quietly, “Now no one seems to measure up so dating feels pointless.”  
“You’ve been with a lot of guys, but you haven’t dated a lot of them have you?” Bradley commented.  
Jen sighed. “Relationships just don’t work out,” she mumbled, “They didn’t before Wyatt too.”  
Bradley ran his fingers through his hair having a thought that maybe he shouldn’t share with his boss, but he swallowed and share it anyways. “Maybe you’re using Wyatt as a measurement so that you’ll never find a man quite as great as him?” he said.  
Jen’s brow furrowed. “Explain,” she sitting up.  
“So, uh, Wyatt was the perfect man, but things didn’t work out between you, but you still see him as the best guy you’ve ever been with and your only successful relationship. He’s like this perfect man and no one else is as perfect as him so you don’t put in work unless a man is as up to his unbelievable standard and that ends up limiting you from basically every man ever,” Bradley said.  
Jen stared at him for a while. “Why would I do that?” she asked as her stomach sunk. She knew why, but she asked anyway.  
“Maybe you aren’t attracted to guys?” Bradley suggested quietly. “I know some places you can get resources to help navigate this kind of stuff. It could be that you haven’t met the right guy but maybe not. It doesn’t hurt to read up on why you might be feeling this way.”  
Jen was quiet, and her head was spinning. Her brain was going one hundred miles per hour on about nothing and everything. Her office phone rang, and Bradley hurried off to answer it, leaving her to her jumbled thoughts.  
“I’m attracted to men,” Jen mumbled, but her words didn’t comfort her. They felt fake on her lips like a lie she had been carry on with for way too long.

Jennifer’s muscles strained under the subway ceiling collapsing in on her. She was the only thing between her and the people with her being crushed. “Move,” she shouted at them.  
When everyone was away from the area she was holding up, she allowed the ceiling to push her down to her knees. She hoped someone would come and get her soon, but the longer she held the crumbling ceiling up the more worried that she would have to dig her way out she became.  
“Can you give Atlas a break from holding up the world while I set these up?”  
Jen strained to look over and saw Amadeus Cho and Hercules holding braces of some kind.  
“Never a lovelier Titan was I tasked with helping,” Hercules said going to Jennifer’s side.  
“Herc, you beautiful, Greek god, you,” Jen said as he took some of the load from her weary arms.  
“It was my idea,” Amadeus said placing down whatever these braces were and pressing a button.  
“Nice to see you too, Chulkie,” Jen said smiling brightly at Amadeus. Calling him Brawn didn’t seem right yet.  
Within moments the braces were in place and pushing the subway ceiling back up and lifting it out of Jen and Hercules’s hands. Jen eased herself down only for a moment to catch her breath. “God, thank you for showing up,” she said out of breath.  
“I would take on greater burdens to see you,” Hercules said.  
“Herc, you old romantic,” Jen said reaching out for him to help her up.  
Hercules helped her up and pulled close to his chest a wicked grin on his lips. Jen stared at him Bradley’s suggestion played through her mind, and almost rebelliously, she kissed Herc hard on the lips.  
Amadeus gagged. “I’m right here,” he said.  
Jen leaned away from Hercules wishing that she felt anything from their kiss. It was almost painful how much she wished there was a spark or any enjoyment but there was nothing. “No offense to you, Herc, but I’m having a mild sexuality crisis right now. That didn’t feel quite right…”  
Hercules’s brow furrowed, and he took a step back to give her room. “I have only the greatest respect for you, and if it is your wish that I stop my pursuit of you then I will without hesitation,” he said giving her space.  
Jennifer smiled slightly and reached out to brush his face. “Thanks, Herc. It’s rough right now,” she said.  
Amadeus was leaning on the wall of the subway waiting for them to stop talking. “So you had to kiss him right in front of me?” he said wrinkling his nose.  
Jen winked at Amadeus. “I did it just to gross you out, buddy,” she said.  
“Aren’t you a little old to have a sexuality crisis? You’re like forty,” Amadeus said.  
Jen shot him a dirty look. “I’m not that old. Besides, you’re never too old to realize you’re not into men,” she said.  
“What about into men?” Amadeus asked, “cuz I’ve been waiting for good ol’ Herc to come out to me for ages.”  
“I am from ancient Greece. I am ‘into’ men,” Hercules said. He looked bewildered as if he thought it was common knowledge.  
“I knew it,” Amadeus mumbled under his breath.  
“So, Herc, you ever met Sappho?” Jen asked stretching.  
“Never had the pleasure, but my sister, Athena, had quite the collection of her poetry,” Hercules said.  
Jen opened her mouth for a moment then closed it thinking better than asking the question that came to mind. Amadeus, however, did not have that good judgment.  
“You sure your sister had no sexual desire or was it just not towards men?”  
Jen hit him on the back of the head and Hercules smacked him as well.  
“I was just saying what everyone was thinking!” Amadeus exclaimed.  
“Not I,” Hercules said disgusted at the thought.  
The brace beeped loudly, and Amadeus looked over at it. “Guess we’re all set,” he said, “If y’all would follow me out of the tunnels.”  
Jen, Hercules, and Amadeus headed out of the subway.  
“So, what’s next for you, Shulkie?” Amadeus asked. “You gonna get a girlfriend?”  
“Maybe,” Jen said shrugging. “I could call Jaz or Thundra and see if I want to make out with women.”  
“The fact that you have two women that you know will drop everything to make out with you is honestly goals,” Amadeus said.  
“What you don’t have two dudes who would make out with you if you called?” Jen asked.  
“Am I supposed to?” Amadeus asked. “Do you, Herc?”  
“Men worship me,” Hercules said.  
“I need to get two guy friends who will drop everything to make out with me, I guess,” Amadeus said shaking his head.  
“Say, Herc, you got your sister’s number,” Jen said teasing.  
Hercules shot her a dirty look.

Jennifer leaned against the wall her arms crossed. Her mind was somewhere far away from Johnny’s chattering. She wished Reed was there to check her out, everything felt out of whack, not just her emotions.  
“Are you even listening to me?” Johnny snapped.  
Jen jumped and looked over at him. “Sorry, I have a lot on my mind,” she said.  
“You too?”  
“My assistant said something, and I’ve been mulling it over for weeks,” she shrugged, “I wish Reed was here. I feel out of balance.”  
Johnny looked away at the clock on the wall. “What’d your assistant say that’s got you out of balance?” he asked trying to ignore her comment about Reed. She wasn’t the only one who missed the rest of the Fantastic Four.  
Jen leaned her head back and knocked it a little harder than she meant to on the wall behind her. “It’s not important,” she said. “I’m not out of balance because of it. It’s just one of the many things that’s got me all messed up.”  
“Heard you were thinking of joining the Avengers again,” Johnny said barely masking his disapproval.  
“Yeah…”  
“Disgusting.”  
“There aren’t a lot of other teams for me to join right now, and I don’t want to be alone,” Jen said quietly.  
“Just don’t do something dumb like date one of them,” Johnny said.  
“About that,” Jen said biting her lip.  
Johnny looked over at her panic in his eyes. “You’re not dating one of them? Please don’t let it be Tony Stark. I will kill you if it’s Tony Stark.”  
“Oh god no,” Jen said, “I’m gay.”  
Johnny’s brow furrowed as he tried to work out what she meant by that. “Like just girls?”  
Jen winced. “I think so. Bradley pointed me in the direction of a lot of resources, and I’m starting to think my attraction to men was performative,” Jen said. The words that were coming out of her mouth sounded way too much like the pamphlets she read.  
“I can relate to that,” Johnny said rolling his eyes. “Trying to be attracted to girls was the worst.”  
Jen smiled widely. “Aw, look at us coming out to each other,” she said.  
“Am I the first person you’ve come out to?” Johnny asked beaming.  
“I kinda came out to Hercules and Amadeus,” she said then she sighed and said.  
Johnny wrinkled his nose. “Didn’t you leave Hercules naked in a parking lot?”  
“It happens,” Jen said shrugging.  
“That stuff only happens to you.”  
Jen shrugged. “Speaking of that point in my life, I was thinking of calling Jaz,” she said.  
“Like for sex?” Johnny asked leaning back in his chair slightly.  
“Maybe… I don’t know. She was in love with me,” Jen replied.  
Johnny grimaced. “This is gonna sound like a load of shit coming from me, but do you really think you should do that to her?”  
Jen let out a long groan and sunk down in her chair. “I just hate this not knowing,” she said, “I’m not used to it.”  
“Get your phone out,” Johnny said annoyed.  
Jen fished her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and set it on the table.  
“Open your preferred dating app.”  
Jen opened it.  
“Change the settings to women.”  
Jen opened settings and set her preference to women.  
“Start swiping.”  
Jen’s brow furrowed and she started swiping just like Johnny told her to.

The text was simple. ‘You’re She-Hulk right?’  
Jen texted her back minutes later with a simple yeah.  
‘Nice, you wanna get dinner?’  
Jen stared at her phone trying to decide if she wanted to. This didn’t feel right. It was so impersonal. She had so many strong relationships with other women, why didn’t she just date one of them? Jen wanted to throw her phone but buying another one was too expensive so she just dropped it listlessly onto the table.  
“Why’s dating so hard?” she mumbled.  
It was the not knowing that was driving her out of her mind. She had to do something. Jen reached for her phone again closing the dating app and going to messenger. ‘Want to fuck?’ she texted Thundra.  
Thundra was casual. She showed interest in her for years, waiting for her to show any signs of attraction to women, but Jen was in hardcore denial. And while riding Thundra had been a fantasy for a while, she was never willing to act on the urge. But now things were different. She had to know, and Thundra seemed like the best way to find out.  
‘On my way.’  
Jen didn’t have to wait long before Thundra was at her doorstep. As soon as Jen opened the door Thundra slammed into her forcing hot, greedy kisses from Jen’s lips. Jen shut the door a little too hard, but thankfully she didn’t break it.  
Jen forced Thundra against the wall and pressed into her. Thundra strained against her trying to push Jen off of her to no luck. Jen touched Thundra with fumbling fingers. Thundra took her hands and showed her where to touch her.  
“You are nervous,” Thundra whispered suddenly lifting Jen up into her arms and pushing her into another wall. Jen gasped and groaned into Thundra’s shoulder.  
“First time with a woman?” Thundra asked grinding against her.  
“Mmhmm,” Jen grasped out as Thundra worked off her top.  
“I will not be gentle,” Thundra said squeezing just a little too tightly on Jen’s breast.  
“Don’t be,” Jen panted.  
“Will you scream for me?” Thundra asked before she ran her tongue along Jen’s breast, nipping at her nipple.  
“When you do something that makes me,” Jen said impatiently.  
Thundra smirked and dragged her to the couch leaving hot, wet kisses along her neck and chest. She stipped off Jennifer’s pants then her own clothing. Thundra’s nails dug into Jen’s thighs as she slid against her.  
“What should I do to you?” Thundra said leaning down to suck hard against the crook of Jennifer’s neck.  
Jen gasped as Thundra’s mouth left hot marks along her neck and shoulders. “Anything, god, anything,” she whimpered grabbing onto the back of her couch and ripping through cushion and fabric unintentionally.  
Thundra heard the crack of the wooden frame and looked up for a moment, smiling at her effect on Jen. She dipped down again now back to Jen’s breasts. She bit down on Jen’s boob, and Jen tightened around her hips. Jen reached out to touch Thundra and with one hand Thundra put Jen’s hands above her head and with the other, she lifted Jen’s hips higher on her thighs.  
Thundra ran her two fingers on either side of Jen’s lips, and Jen hissed at the contact. “God, get on with it,” Jen muttered bucking her hips into Thundra’s hand.  
“Demanding,” Thundra said before biting down on Jen’s neck leaving a mark.  
Thundra’s fingers pressed against the slickness of Jen’s lips. Jen’s breath hitched with each stroke that only came faster and faster until she was a panting mess. Thundra sunk down so that her head was between Jen’s thighs and began to lick at Jen’s slit and entrance. God, the noises Jen was making were embarrassing, desperate noises. Then all of a sudden Thundra stopped.  
Jen looked up, her head spinning from the sudden loss of contact. Thundra was putting on a harness that she should have put on earlier but hadn’t had a chance. Her strap was big. Jen reached out to touch it to see just how big when Thundra sunk two fingers inside her and began to scissor them.  
“I cannot wait to put my cock inside you,” Thundra said as she added slipped a third finger inside Jen.  
“Just put it in,” Jen hissed knowing that the discomfort would only last for moments.  
Thundra was not one to be told twice. She angled herself to better enter Jen then with practiced ease she pushed inside. Jen cried out and punched through the back of her couch with just a flex of her arm. Thundra picked Jen up by the thighs and carried Jen to her bedroom. She awkwardly reached for the doorknob until she grew frustrated and just kicked the door down.  
“That was my door!”  
“You can buy a new one,” Thundra said pressing her hard against Jen’s bed.  
Jen let out a moan that muffled into Thundra’s shoulder. As Thundra promised she wasn’t gentle. Her nails, though dull, left sharp indents in Jennifer’s skin, and she hit hard and deep inside of Jen. The sounds coming out of Jen’s mouth were undignified, not that she ever worried about it before. Thundra dragged Jennifer up by her hair so that she could kiss her as she relentlessly pounded into her. Jen was seeing stars, but god, Thundra’s lips felt right on her own.  
“Is this what you imagined it would be?” Thundra asked.  
“Better,” Jen said as she was pushed to the edge.  
Thundra was relentless. She knew exactly how she wanted it without Jen saying anything.  
“You look so good underneath me,” Thundra said squeezing one of Jen’s breast.  
As Jen grew close to her climax, she grew loud and loud her until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Everything below her waist seemed to throb with pleasure until finally, it became too much and it burst. Jen felt heavy all over and fell back suddenly without energy.  
Thundra cuddled next to her and kissed her neck and down to her breasts. “You were beautiful,” she said.  
“I’m not going to be able to walk for days,” Jen said weakly reaching over to draw Thundra to her. “Thank you. I now know one hundred percent that I want to fuck women.”  
Thundra smirked. “Shall we do this again sometime?” she asked.  
“Please,” Jen said, “but next time I top.”  
Thundra laughed. “You dare?”  
“I do,” Jennifer laughed at the absurdity of all this.  
Thundra caught Jennifer’s lips and they laid next to each other kissing soft and sweetly. Jen never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! It's also on tumblr (my tumblr is the same as here) so give it a reblog


End file.
